ESD (short for Electrostatic Discharge) usually is rapidly occurred with extremely high intensity and breaks down a semiconductor device or generates heat energy enough to melt a semiconductor device, which may cause damage and scrap of components in the device and also huge economy loss.
During processes of manufacture, production, assembling and test of display devices, static electricity is liable to be generated on the display devices due to friction, or external static electricity in air, human body or other charged objects may be transferred to the display devices due to electrical connection. Upon the static electricity on the surface of the substrate is accumulated for long term, ESD may occur, and film layers on the substrate may be broken down so as to damage the semiconductor devices on the surface of the substrate.
In-plane switching (IPS) or advanced super dimension switch (ADS) mode liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is one of the most widely applied LCD panels. With regard to a LCD panel of in-plane switching mode, both common electrode and pixel electrode are formed on the array substrate, and there is no conductive film layer on the color filter (CF) substrate, thus it is easy for static electricity to be accumulated so as to cause electrostatic discharge and damage the display device.
In order to avoid the abovementioned problem, an ITO (indium tin oxide) thin film is generally manufactured on a backside of the CF substrate to release static electricity. However, the method in which an ITO thin film is manufactured on the backside of the CF substrate involves the problem that the ITO thin film is susceptible to mechanical damage and the like; moreover, external static electricity may enter the display device through the ITO thin film to cause static electricity accumulation.